


Peekaboo (Guck-guck-Spiel)

by cheiralgia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Good Friend Tina Chen, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Tina is a great friend, Translation, shy!newt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheiralgia/pseuds/cheiralgia
Summary: Newt ist verliebt, Graves ist keine Hilfe und Tina will einfach ihren Bericht fertig stellen. (Translation: Original in English)
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander
Kudos: 8





	Peekaboo (Guck-guck-Spiel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peekaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503816) by [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht). 



> Thanks for giving me the permission, I finally translated the story into German.

Tina hasst den Koffer nicht.

Es geht einfach nicht, wirklich. Der Koffer beherbergt eine wunderbare Welt, welche Newt so liebevoll kreiert und gepflegt hat. Eine Welt so anders, so entfernt von der Bösartigkeit und dem Trübsal ihres täglichen Lebens, dass sie einfach nicht anders kann, als sich beschützerisch um alles darin zu sorgen, einschließlich des so oftmals unverbesserlichen Besitzer.

Sie ist jedoch mittlerweile dabei, die Weisheit zu hinterfragen, welche es erlaubt, dass sich Der Koffer eine Ecke ihres Schreibtisches zu seinem gegenwärtigen Aufenthalt gemacht hat.

Ihr Schreibtisch (von vornherein ein nicht besonders großes Exemplar) ist schon mit so viel Papier begraben, dass sie kaum noch die Oberfläche an einem guten Tag sehen kann. Stapeln von unerledigten Berichten starren sie täglich an und verlangen, dass sie etwas gegen deren jämmerlichen Zustand unternimmt. Tinas übliche Reaktion ist es, den Kopf sachte weg zu drehen, aus Besorgnis für die Empfindsamkeit ihrer emotionalen Gesundheit.

Gestern, hingegen; gestern hat sich als der Tag erwiesen, an dem ihr Chef letztendlich das beunruhigenden Wachstum bemerkt hat, welchen ihren Tisch in Besitz ergreift. Zur Tinas Verteidigung, er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt gehabt, hätte nicht Newts Koffer ziemlich unsicher auf dem Blinden Schwein Bericht geschwankt. Er hat innegehalten, hat einen Blick auf den unleugbaren Beweis des Aufschiebens geworfen und dann seinen Kurs aus dem Büro raus fortgesetzt. Der ganze Vorfall hat nicht mehr als fünf Sekunden gedauert und dennoch hat es sich für Tina angefühlt, als wäre ihre Seele aus ihrem Körper herausgezerrt und unter der Kraft seines Urteils zum Verwelken hinterlassen worden.

Derart ist das Können von Percival Graves und daher die heutige Mission. Sie ist zeitig in der Früh angekommen, entschlossen Ordnung in das sündhafte Chaos einzubringen. Zumindest die Hälfte davon, hat sie sich geschworen, wird die wahre Bedeutung ihrer Existenz am Ende des Tages wieder entdeckt haben.

Oder so lautet der Plan.

Leider, ist die Realität eine launenhafte Geliebte, welche es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hat, die gute Absicht jeglicher Pläne zu verschmähen.

Tina unterdrückt das Verlangen zu Seufzen, als sich der Deckel des Reisekoffers, langsam und heimlich, hebt. Die Bewegung ist so subtil, dass es niemand bemerkt. Das ist, niemand außer ihr. Ihre bedauernswerte Nähe macht jeglichen Vorwand an Unkenntnis unmöglich.

Das läuft schon den ganzen Morgen so. Jedesmal wenn ein bestimmter Jemand zufällig in der Nähe ist, öffnet sich der Koffer – nur einen Spaltbreit. Es wird in dieser Stellung bleiben, bis die Person davon geht. Dann wird er sich genauso leise schließen und Tina hat ihren Atem umsonst angehalten, ihre Konzentration ist eine Sache der Vergangenheit, geschweige den ihr Plan für den Tag.

Sie schaut über ihre Schulter. Graves redet noch immer mit Abernathy vor dem Büro, perfekt in ihrer Sichtlinie. Sogar sie muss zugeben, dass ihr Chef eine ausgezeichnete Figur abgibt. Wie man derart attraktiv aussehen kann, während man einfach mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche da steht, ist jenseits ihres Verständnis. Für einen Moment hat sie Mitgefühl mit Newts Zwangslage.

Das nächste Mal als es passiert, hat sie allerdings die Nase voll.

„Newt, kannst du _bitte_?“

Ein Moment der Stille, gefolgt von einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung, dann senkt sich der Deckel bis die Lücke nur noch kaum erkennbar ist.

Tina hält erneut einen Seufzer zurück. Irgendwo hinter ihr gibt Graves einem Aurorenteam Anweisungen. „Kommst du einfach raus und sprichst mit ihm? Wie, du weißt schon, ein normales menschliches Wesen. Sag einfach ‚hallo, ich existiere‘ oder so etwas.“

„Ich kann nicht“, kommt die gedämpfte Antwort.

„Natürlich kannst du“, kontert sie, ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.“

„‚Guten Nachmittag, Sie sind das geilste, attraktivste Biest, welchem ich je begegnet bin, wären Sie so freundlich und würden es mit mir treiben?‘“

Ein schwaches Würgegeräusch ist vernehmbar. Pickett kommt einen Augenblick später raus, offensichtlich entnervt. Tina hört seinem aufgebrachten Geschnatter höflich für einen Moment zu, bevor sie ihr voriges Thema weiterverfolgt.

„Er beißt nicht, weißt du.“ Sie pausiert. Lässt sich den Satz gedanklich durchgehen. „Es sei denn das ist etwas für dich?“

„Mir geht es gut“, antwortet Newt stur, jedoch deutet sein Ton klar auf das Gegenteil hin. Tina seufzt und kehrt zu ihrem Raubüberfallbericht zurück, welcher kaum einen Fortschritt in den letzten Stunden gemacht hat.

Queenie tätschelt ihre Wange mitfühlend während sie für’s Mittagessen vorbei schaut. Tina hat nicht einmal die Energie um ihre Augen zu verdrehen als Queenie ein paar Niffler-Brote in die schmale Lücke durchgibt. Newt weigert sich standhaft aus dem Koffer rauszukommen während Graves etwa fünf Meter weit weg steht, absolut umwerfend in seinem Ensemble von Mantel und Schal. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich beschuldigen absichtlich dort zu posieren.

Auf eine Art und Weise versteht sie Newts Reaktion. Mehr oder weniger. Graves ist nichts geringeres als ernst gewesen, in den paar Malen in denen sie in der Vergangenheit interagiert haben. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Newt Grindelwald offenbart hat, hat seine Haltung zu Newts Koffer von Kreaturen besänftigen können. Sie hat gedacht, dass deren Beziehung sich mit der Zeit verbessern würde, aber außer dem massiven Stand den Newt plötzlich auf den älteren Mann entwickelt hat, scheint sich nicht viel verändert zu haben.

„Mercy Lewis. Newt, würdest du einfach. Mit ihm. Reden.“ Drei Stunden später ist Tina noch immer am selben Kurs, wenn auch mit steigerndem Nachdruck. Graves ist gerade aus seinem Büro heraus gekommen, eine Kaffeetasse in einer hand, einen Bericht in der anderen. Seine Ärmel, muss sie zur Kenntnis nehmen, sind hoch gerollt und enthüllen ein Paar recht beeindruckende Arme.

Dieses Mal, kommt keine Antwort. Der Deckel senkt sich bloß langsam und fällt mit einem traurigen jedoch entschlossenen Klick zu.

Tina legt ihren Kopf auf ihren verdammten Bericht und betet für Geduld.

„Goldstein.“

Tina springt auf ihre Füße und verursacht, dass zwei Stapeln Papier und eine Tintenflasche zu Boden fallen. „Scheiße. Ich meine, ja, Herr Graves, Sir?“

Der Direktor bewegt ihre Gegenstände mit einer Handbewegung zurück. „Haben Sie Herrn Scamander gesehen? Da ist etwas, was ich mit ihm besprechen muss.“

Tina schafft es heldenhaft einen Blick auf den Koffer zu widerstehen. „Äh, er ist … in der Nähe, glaube ich.“

„Sagen Sie ihm, dass er bei meinem Büro vorbei schauen soll, sobald er auftaucht, ja?“

„Ist es ein Notfall?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Ein Funkeln erscheint in den Augen des Mannes. „Da gibt’s ein großes Biest welches seine Aufmerksamkeit braucht, ist alles.“

Tina blinkt. Offensichtlich hat sie ihren Verstand verloren, falls sie denkt, was sie gerade denkt. „…ja, Sir, ich werde ihm sofort Bescheid geben“, sagt sie eher schwach.

„Und noch etwas.“

„Ja, Sir?“

„Möglicherweise sollte ich das persönlich sagen, aber ich frage mich, ob Herr Scamander mit mir heute zu Abend essen würde.“

Ein leises Geräusch kommt aus dem Reisekoffer. Tina starrt, Mund offen, auf das Grinsen, welches sich langsam auf des Gesicht ihres Bosses ausbreitet, während er die Oberseite des Koffers streichelt.

„Jedoch brauche ich seine Antwort innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden oder ich muss mein Angebot zurücknehmen–„

„Ja!“ Der Deckel springt auf und Newt ragt seinen Kopf heraus, atemlos und rot im Gesicht. „Die Antwort ist ja.“

„Da sind Sie, Herr Scamander“, spricht Graves trocken.

„Die Antwort ist ja“, wiederholt Newt, eindeutig entschlossen Graves Aufmerksamkeit auf das einzig wahre Wichtige seiner Ansicht nach zu richten.

„Ich habe Sie gehört“, schnurrt der Direktor, offensichtlich mit Vergnügen und falls sein Grinsen mit einem Mal etwas sanfter ausschaut, dann ist Tina vollkommen damit einverstanden, den Blickwinkel verantwortlich zu machen. „Soll ich Sie um sechs Uhr dann abholen?“

Newt senkt sein Gesicht, Finger noch immer an die Kante seines Koffers geklammert. „Ja, bitte.“

„Ich nehme an, du kommst jetzt raus?“, fragt Tina mit einem humorvollen Schnauben, nachdem Graves weg gegangen ist und mit einem leichtem Streicheln seines Kinns einen erstarrten Newt hinterlässt.

„Nein, ich…“ Newt holt tief Luft und sinkt tiefer in den Koffer. „Ich muss eine Weile darüber nachdenken.“

Die Augen rollend weist Tina ihn ab. „In Ordnung, mach das. Umarme jeden den du umarmen brauchst aber komme raus in einer halben Stunde, ja? Du warst _zu lange_ da drin.“

„Mach' ich“, sagt Newt kleinlaut. Als er seine Augen hebt, sind sie etwas feucht. „Du bist ein guter Freund, Tina. Ein wirklich guter Freund. Ich hatte nie–„

Sie schiebt ihn zurück hinein und schlägt den Deckel zu, bevor die Verlegenheit sie einholen kann.

Unverbesserlich, wirklich.

**_Ende_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare sind gerne gesehen.


End file.
